


Forget The Fear, It's Just A Crutch

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [40]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Bad Decisions, Don't hate the author, Hate the game, I don't know what I'm saying, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Sneaking Around, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, lol, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: It was all a mistake; a bad choice but it had been pent up for a while.





	Forget The Fear, It's Just A Crutch

Loki knew better. He did but once Tony kissed him, it was all over. Just like he had said. Just like Tony had said.

They went to therapy like they had been. Loki raised their children. Tony continued meetings. Loki helped Thor mourn and accept the possibility of moving on. Tony tinkered on his suits. Loki began to lie more like he used to. Sam was never the wiser. Thor didn't suspect anything. Tony put a big smile on his face for everyone. He made amends with Bruce and built up their friendship again. It was taking time but Bruce was proud of Tony. Pepper and Rhodey and Happy were all proud too. Tony was kicking his alcoholism. Even Jennifer was proud although Tony knew she'd never truly be his friend again. Clint and Natasha gave tony their congratulations but they warned him that they would keep an eye on him.

Loki still struggled with Sigrid's feelings towards Tony. First, it was anger. Now, it was nothing. She didn't want Tony. It was breaking his heart. Tony loved Sigrid so much. Loki felt guilt in his chest because Magnus hasn't even met Tony yet. Thor often reassured him. There was hope though. Carol is on Earth, visiting Steve and Thor seemed...interested. Loki and Thor didn't know Carol well but Loki urged Thor to develop a friendship with Carol. Jane wouldn't want him to be alone. Carol heard of Asgardians. She was interested in meeting Gods.

Things were getting back to a normal pace. Including their little secret.

+

Tony pressed his mouth against Loki's, begging to come in. Loki invited Tony's tongue in, moaning against his beloved. Tony gently pushed Loki onto the couch, hovering above him. He kissed Loki again. And again. Loki's slender fingers worked on Tony's shirt, slowly undoing each button. Loki opened Tony's shirt, caressing the arc reactor.

After that kiss, they started sneaking around. It was like old times. Long before Loki wanted to conceive Sigrid. Back when his ledger was still tainted with his sins. It wasn't always sex. Sometimes they just cuddled. Other times, they kissed until they ran out of breath. Loki missed having sex with Tony but he missed the intimacy more. The closeness. The feeling of safety and serenity against Tony's sun kissed body. Tony missed filling Loki up but he missed the softness of Loki's voice when they're in bed. Or the warmth of Loki's body when they sleep close against each other. Those emeralds eyes that stole his heart. Despite all the sneaking around, Loki never stayed the night. He couldn't. He had their children to care for. Thor lived in their house.

Tony broke the kiss and took Loki's hand, gently. Pulling him from the couch, they walked to Tony's bedroom. They embraced again and made love.

+

"Stay with me." Tony begged, tangled in the sheets with Loki.

"You know I can't." Loki sighed.

"Don't you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Just once, Loki."

"Tony, stop."

Tony pressed his lips against Loki's again. He kissed softly. He kissed hard. He kissed hungrily. He kissed passionately. He kissed the love of his life. Loki kissed back. He longed for Tony to be close again. He didn't care when they used to sneak around before but this time, it was different. He had been a secret before and Tony was his but this time, he didn't like it. He was even uncomfortable. But when Tony kissed him, all those feelings disappeared. At least, until it was over. Then, reality came back.

"I love you, Anthony Edward Stark." Loki breathed.

"I know." Tony kissed again.

"You deserve better."

"Why? Because of the sneaking around?"

"Essentially."

"It's me, Loke. Nothing is ever going to be okay if you're in a relationship with me."

"It's also because of our children."

Tony groaned. Their children. Sigrid hated him and Magnus didn't even know him.

"It'll be okay. We gotta keep getting better and then, we'll all be together again." Tony caressed Loki's face.

"While treating this like a dirty secret?" Loki bit his lip.

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

"You shouldn't settle."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then kiss me."

And Loki did just that. Melting into the kiss of his...

"Let's do it." Tony broke away.

"Do what?" Loki breathed.

Tony hovered over Loki, holding his hands in Loki's. He kissed Loki. Loki moaned in the kiss.

"Loki Laufeyson," Tony moaned. "Marry me."


End file.
